


The First Day in Sindria

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [17]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kouha lands in Sindria in this alternate timeline — and then he meets Sharrkan
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a fave rarepair of mine

Kouha stretched as he entered Sindria. Ever since Hakuryuu and Kouen had gotten themselves together and worked things out peacefully, Kou had been on a hell roll to unity, completely unstoppable in all things. That meant that favorite diplomat and wildcard of the Kou Empire, Kouha, was now in Sindria with his girls to talk to Sinbad about his eventual surrender and the terms of it.

An envoy had been sent to bring him to the palace by way of carriage. Kouha waited to see who it was as his luggage was loaded onto carts and brought up ahead of him. Out of the carriage stepped a young man with the white hair, green eyes, and bronzed skin of a Heliohaptan. A gold chain hung around his neck and a sword hung at his waist.

Sharrkan. Household vessel under Focalor, trained in Heliohaptan royal swordplay, very well-versed with battle and fighting. According to sources, he was able to fillet a rampaging unicorn while in the air. And Kouha  _ liked _ it.

"Welcome, Prince Kouha. I'm sorry that my King wasn't able to come down here himself, but he's a bit tied up with work."

"Far too much in too little time, hm? I understand. I'll see him during our meetings," Kouha said. He climbed into the carriage with Sharrkan. His trio joined them. Reirei sat by Sharrkan. Junjun and Jinjin flanked Kouha.

"These are my personal servants, Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei," he said, smiling. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but there was fondness there. Sharrkan returned it.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked Kouha.

_ Violent things _ , Kouha thought.

"I enjoy sparring. Is there a place for that?"

Sharrkan explained the towers. "I'd be glad to spar you once you're settled in."

"That sounds like fun. No vessels?"

"No vessels."

They talked awhile more, not touching on the tension between them and easing it in their own way. Once they arrived at the palace, Sharrkan escorted Kouha to his room in the Green Sagittarius Tower. It didn't take him long to get unpacked and settled in, so he darted over to the Silver Scorpio Tower and met Sharrkan there.

"I was expecting this tomorrow or so," Sharrkan said.

"What can I say? I enjoy a good fight."

Kouha drew his sword and Sharrkan did the same. They circled each other for several seconds, sizing up their opponents. Despite the ball on his leg, Sharrkan showed no problem with it being there. Despite being so small, Kouha wielded the massive sword with utmost confidence and a perfect stance.

Their swords clashed in a flash of movement, black steel on black steel and blow after blow after blow raining down on each other as both of them refused to budge even an inch on the ground. Kouha spun and swung, Sharrkan jumped and lunged. Both backed off and came to blows again. Kouha howled with laughter. Sharrkan grinned.

An hour later, they collapsed against each other, sweaty and gross, chests heaving, swords on the side.

"You're... almost a decent swordsman," Kouha said.

"Fuck off, I'm amazing," Sharrkan panted.

"Yeah, sure. Sure. You tell yourself that, being on the ground."

"You think you're so great? You're on the ground with me." Sharrkan turned to stare at Kouha, who laughed.

"Drinks on me tonight," he said.

"Deal." Sharrkan put his hand over his head and tapped Kouha's. "Shake."

Kouha shook on it and wiped the sweat off, then got up off the ground. He dusted his outfit with the help of the trio. Sharrkan stood and dusted, too, then looked over as Kouha was finished off.

"Can I get some help, too?"

"Save the lives of three beautiful women and care for their every need and whim, and sure, you can have some help."

"Oh, Master Kouha~"

Sharrkan pouted. "Fine, guess I'll dust myself." He turned and patted himself down, then felt a hand on his ass, patting it and groping a little. He spun around to see Kouha.

"There, a little help~ See you tonight,  _ Sharrkan _ ." Kouha giggled and left the arena. Sharrkan blinked in confusion.

What the hell!?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sex part

They met for drinks, as planned. Sharrkan collected Kouha from his room and walked with him down to the brothel he had picked out earlier. It was the most popular and had the prettiest girls inside. Kouha looked around as they entered the district, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty surprising for you to take someone here," Kouha said.

"They've got the best wine and women around. Where else could I take a visiting prince?" Sharrkan asked.

_ A normal bar _ , Kouha thought. The two of them entered the brothel.

"Madam! Your finest wine and women for me and my friend, here!"

They sat down, and Kouha soon had a woman on one side. Two more separated him from Sharrkan. That was awfully annoying. He had wanted to hang out more, especially after the meeting earlier with Sinbad and how "well" it had gone.

Kouha needed stress relief. Sharrkan was pretty hot. He smirked and took a swig of his drink, then looked over at Sharrkan.

"Hey, Sharr. How often do you visit this place?" Kouha asked.

"Pretty often. The women here care for me, no strings attached~"

"Like my trio."

"Didn't you save their lives?"

"And I don't hold them to it. They serve me because they want to."

"Aw, Kouha, you have other women?" one of the workers asked. Kouha played along.

"Yes, and as precious as they are to me, your radiant beauty is outshining theirs." He held her hand and kissed it. She giggled and blushed.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourself," Sharrkan said. He looked a little drunk.

_ How low is this guy's tolerance!? _ Kouha chuckled and looked at their drinks. Sharrkan had downed 5 bottles. Jeez. Finishing off another, Kouha set down the second of the night. He wanted to get home in one piece.

"I certainly am, but I was hoping we could get drinks with just the two of us," Kouha said. Sharrkan looked at him and caught the wink Kouha gave to him.

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"Mhm~ Then I could have talked about my day without worry."

"Oh? What happened?" Sharrkan asked.

"Sinbad and I reached a brief impasse, but there are more discussions tomorrow~ For now, I wanted some stress relief where I don't have to act."

"What kind of stress relief were you going for?" Sharrkan asked, a little worried about what he wanted. He had to admit, Kouha was pretty hot, but there was something about sleeping with a potential enemy that unnerved him.

In response to his question, Kouha invited the woman on his side onto his lap and caressed her body gently, side-eyeing Sharrkan as he did. Sharrkan gulped again. Fuck, why was this affecting him so much!? Maybe he was too drunk. 

Service time started. Kouha buried his face in the woman's breasts and enjoyed her dancing on him, then left after with Sharrkan, wandering through the streets. He could still feel those breasts on his face, soft, voluptuous, so, so nice to feel. He wondered how Sharrkan's chest would feel...

"Hey, Sharrkan, you still drunk at all?"

"Nah, I'm sobering up. Why?"

"Because you're hot as hell and I'm horny. Let's find a hotel room."

"WHAT!?" Sharrkan stared in shock. Kouha got close to him and ran hot fingertips up Sharrkan's body, teasing at the hem of his shirt as they traveled up. One finger pulled Sharrkan's head down by the chin.

"I've been wanting to taste that body of yours since our battle earlier. Are you sober, Sharrkan?" Kouha whispered hotly into his ear. Sharrkan groaned.

"Yeah, plenty sober. Hotel room?"

"Mhm~ Then there's no awkwardness of one of us leaving the room of the other~"

"Great idea." Sharrkan grinned and licked the shell of Kouha's ear, making him moan quietly.

It took less than ten minutes to get a room. The moment the door closed, Kouha had Sharrkan pressed against it and their lips pressed together, kissing him passionately as Sharrkan locked the door.

"So... needy," Sharrkan said.

"Yeah~ It's been almost 12 hours since I first started wanting you today, and my body has been electric the whole time~" Kouha moaned and dragged Sharrkan to the bed, making out with him all the while. Sharrkan started dominating the kisses, earning a high-pitched moan from the prince. He grinned as they fell onto the bed, Kouha's mouth hanging open invitingly, and he took the invitation to slide his tongue inside, licking and lathing every part of Kouha's mouth before dancing with his tongue, swirling all around it. Their lips met once again. Kouha moaned into the kisses, back arching.

"Feel good, Kouha?"

"Yeah~ Keep going~" Kouha's red eyes met Sharrkan's green ones, lust in both of them as their places were decided. Sharrkan kissed him again, then down his jawline and growled in his ear. Kouha moaned and lay his cheek on the sheets. His breathing was deep and quick from anticipation.

"You struck me as the type to be into the dominant partner. What's wrong, Prince?"

"Letting you have your fun," Kouha said, biting his lip.

"Oh? Does that mean you'll be taking over soon?"

"I'll be taking over later~" Kouha smirked and kissed Sharrkan deeply, pushing his tongue into Sharrkan's mouth and making him moan before pushing Sharrkan to his neck. Sharrkan took the hint and kissed the flesh of it to the crook and bit down.

"Ohh~ That's exactly the spot, Sharr~" Kouha moaned and dug his nails into Sharrkan's back, eliciting a groan.

"Ooh, do you like pain?" Kouha asked, grinning wickedly. Sharrkan laughed and ran his hands down Kouha's sides, feeling the skin from his ribs to his hips.

"Hah! I like feeling the soft, smooth curves of my partner beneath — oh!" Sharrkan squeaked when Kouha spanked his ass with both hands.

"You like being spanked and clawed~ You can't deny it after that reaction~" Kouha smirked and licked Sharrkan's lips, then undid the ties on his shirt before tossing it to the side.

"Keep going~ my body is open for you. Can you see how much I want you?" Kouha asked, one hand tapping his erection. Sharrkan looked down and saw — honestly, it fit the tiny prince, but it also curved a bit, so that was nice.

Kouha looked down and saw Sharrkan's cock, how thick it was comparatively, and licked his lips. To penetrate or be penetrated... He made his decision. It'd be really nice to have that inside him, but he wasn't taking it lying down. He got Sharrkan's shirt off.

"So, am I gonna be fucking you tonight?"

"You are~ But I'll be riding you, Sharr," Kouha said. He moved them both with a surprising amount of strength and got Sharrkan down on the bed and him on top. Sharrkan  _ whoaed _ and looked up at Kouha. Kouha rolled his hips and rubbed his ass against Sharrkan's cock and moaned at the feeling of it.

"Mmmmgh,  _ Kouha _ ," Sharrkan groaned. He bucked up and made Kouha cry out.

"You'll get a lot more of that when you're on my cock, Prince Kouha."

"Good. I'm looking forward to feeling you inside me~ Make it good, this might be our only night together~" Kouha slid off his hips and took the toga off completely, then put his hands on Sharrkan's shaft and stroked it several times. Sharrkan moaned and shuddered.

"I prepped myself earlier for this night, just in case." Kouha smirked and licked his cock from base to tip, making Sharrkan moan.

"Ohhh~ Kouha, you've got a nice tongue. You look pretty good down there," Sharrkan said. Kouha glared at him, then lifted his leg and spanked him  _ hard _ .

"Ahh~! What was that for!?"

"Remember your place,  _ Pet _ ," Kouha said. Sharrkan felt a thrill go through him from the spank and another as Kouha shot up and yanked the chain still on him.

"What are you?" he purred.

"Y-your pet?"

"That's right, and that makes me your master for tonight. Understand?" Kouha tugged on his chain again.

"Ahhhm I understand~" Sharrkan watched him with half-lidded eyes, awaiting the next move Kouha would be pulling. 

"Stay still, Pet. No bucking or thrusting into my mouth and no moaning, understand?" Kouha went back to his cock and drew on it lazily.

"I understand," Sharrkan said.

"Hmm?" Kouha stopped moving and raised an eyebrow.

"I understand,  _ Master _ ."

Kouha grinned and kissed Sharrkan's stomach several times, then left bites and made him moan loudly. He licked the shaft again and got his mouth on the tip, licking and sucking gently.

"Fuck, Master, your mouth feels so good~"

"Say 'thank you,'" Kouha said, lips hovering over the head.

"Thank you," Sharrkan breathed. Kouha took his cock into his mouth again as his ass rose into the air.

"Master, take your pants off, please? I want to see that ass~"

"Off the bed. I'll let you take them off for me," Kouha said, sliding off the bed. Sharrkan followed and knelt before him, looking up with eager eyes. He played at the red hem of Kouha's shorts, then untied them and pulled them down slowly. Kouha's cock sprang out right in front of his face.

"Do you know what I want you to do, Pet?" Kouha asked.

"Yes, Master~" Sharrkan wrapped his lips around the head and started bobbing, sucking on the way up.

"Ngh~ Pet, that feels so good~ You really know your way with a cock, huh? This isn't your first time sucking, is it?" Kouha asked, tangling his hands in Sharrkan's hair.

"Mm-mm," Sharrkan answered, moaning when his hair was pulled lightly. Kouha's cock was easy to get in his mouth, it just touching his throat when he reached the base.

"Who else have you pleasured, Pet?" Kouha asked, massaging his scalp. Sharrkan moaned quietly and came off of Kouha.

"Just a few people around. Mostly while drunk," he said.

"Is that so? Is this your first time being the bedmate of a guest of Sindria?"

"No, it isn't."

"How many?"

"Two or three?"

"Are you being honest?" Kouha's eyes promised punishment, and Sharrkan wanted to feel those hands on his ass again.

"No," he said. It was true, he had a bit of a habit of getting with more than a few of their guests. Kouha tutted and sat on the bed.

"Come here."

"For what?" Sharrkan asked.

"Come  _ here _ ," Kouha commanded. Sharrkan bent himself over Kouha's knee.

"Good boy. That's a good pet. But you still lied to me~" He spanked him. Sharrkan moaned as his nerves lit up. Kouha's hand slapped his ass over and over, varying in intensity and position. Sharrkan moaned and cried out. Once Kouha was done, he pushed Sharrkan off gently.

"Suck." Sharrkan took the cock in his mouth and sucked on it. Kouha tangled his hands in Sharrkan's hair, then facefucked him.

"Mmmmm~!" Sharrkan moaned and sucked. Kouha groaned and thrusted his hips, pulling Sharrkan's mouth to the base and away.

"Fuck, Pet, your mouth~! Ungh~" Kouha pulled him off and panted. "On the bed. Time to ride that cock of yours."

Sharrkan jumped on the bed and lay down. "Hurry~ I want you, Master!"

Kouha straddled him and lined up the cock with his entrance, then slowly sank down onto it.

"Ohhhh~ It feels as good as I thought it would~" Kouha kept sinking. Sharrkan stayed still like he was told.

"How does it feel, Pet?"

"It feels hot and tight~ Your ass is squeezing my cock, Master!" He felt the need to buck, to fuck Kouha properly. Kouha started bouncing on his cock, but it didn't satisfy for long.

"Sorry, Master~!" He rolled them over and drove his cock into Kouha, soon picking up the pace. Kouha screamed as Sharrkan abused his prostate and slammed his hips.

"Sh! Sharrrrr!" Kouha dragged him down and kissed him fervently, his hips trying to rock into Sharrkan.

"Does it feel good, Master?"

"Yes, it does. Oh, this feels amazing. More positions! More!" Kouha keened and licked Sharrkan's tongue. Sharrkan obliged the command and got Kouha onto all fours and fucked him from behind, leaving marks across Kouha's shoulders.

"Good! Feels so good!" Kouha howled into the pillows. After several minutes, his cock felt like it was going to explode. Sharrkan pulled out, then switched to the side and fucked Kouha that way.

"Master, do you want me to cum inside you~?"

"Yes! Cum inside me, Pet~" Kouha couldn't tell who was in control, if either of them. Sharrkan switched back to facing him and kissed Kouha deeply, then moaned and fucked him until he came, filling Kouha with his hot seed. Kouha moaned and clamped down as he came on Sharrkan's stomach. Cum dripped onto his own stomach.

"Feels so good~" Kouha panted and kissed Sharrkan again. Once he had recovered some, Sharrkan flopped down next to him.

"That was...  _ really _ good. You have one of the best holes I've ever felt."

"You say that to everyone."

"I do not! I have fucked some really bad holes, trust me."

"You're such a slut~"

"You're the one who seduced me."

"It felt like you were down for it," Kouha said, caressing Sharrkan's cheek.

"... I was."

"And now? Would you do this again?"

"I would~" Sharrkan kissed him. Kouha kissed back.

"Clean up your mess, Pet. My ass is dripping." Kouha spread his legs. Sharrkan nodded and bent down to eat the cum out of his ass.

"Whoa, hold on! You can just use a rag, Sharr," Kouha said. Sharrkan had nearly gotten his tongue on Kouha's ass, then licked up what had leaked out thus far.

"Oh, fuck~ That's hot~" Kouha bit his lip and looked down at Sharrkan, smiling.

"Let me fuck you again before we sleep?"

"Go ahead, once we're ready~"

They ended up going several more rounds, switching tops and trying several moves. Kouha rubbed their cocks together, Sharrkan sucked on his balls, both tried their nipples and found Sharrkan had sensitivity there, which Kouha exploited as he fucked him hard in the ass.

By the end of the night, both were covered in bites and bruises, cleaned as best they could manage, and slept peacefully late into the morning.

Thank Solomon that Kouha scheduled the next meeting for the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> i know you probably arent wondering, but kouha has a bubble butt. nice and plush


End file.
